Masamune
---- Masamune is the GM or Game Master in-charge of and overseeing the events in the Japanese Server of FFW. He is currently traveling the world for the company for advertisment of upcoming events but is also traveling due to being one of the main people in charge of some of the programming that goes into the game. ---- Story A gamer at heart since he was young, Masamune always had an avid interest in games. The creation of the characters, how involved people get into the storylines, the fun of the battles and just putting yourself into the world of the game itself. He was always tinkering with programs and made a few games himself experimentally, but after successfully creating a game that went popular, he continued to study more into programming thus later on creating a unique programming that was able to lift off his own company and ended up being part of the CEOs that made up Fanfiction World when he was asked to help with the project and invest into the game itself. Appearance Like his namesake he takes features after the character from "Sengoku Basara: Date Masamune" with light brown hair the bangs covering up one eye as the other has an eyepatch. But when he's walking around FFW, he'd prefer to be 'out of uniform' and interact with the players when he's not in his GM uniform so he's usually seen wearing a dark blue yukata with sandals as he goes into towns and some easy areas with a single sword by his side and the magatama necklace around his neck. When he's relaxing he brings out a sketch book from his dimensional pocket and draws the interactions he sees between players enjoying FFW. When he's actually on the job he dons samurai armor under a dark blue short sleeved coat with a yellow trim with three swords at each of his sides. (Outfit looks like this ) Personality Hard working and focused on his tasks at hand, but when he's relaxing he can be a bit laid back as he likes to take things slow when he can enjoy himself when he gets the time to log onto FFW. He likes to try and get his work done so that he could check on FFW from within, though at times he does like to skip his paperwork much to his spirit partners chargin and is usually reprimended by them when he logs on. Pre-Cannon He's always kept up to date on what's going on FFW, even if he's not in his home country, he always has his work with him so he logs onto FFW when he's able to in order to check on the Japanese server making sure it's running smoothly without any problems. He found out that Illu joined FFW when he got the registry for a new player and found out it was his daughter that day, so he had gotten online and just watched her interact with Aeon. Though he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Shirogane appear for the first time and nearly intervened if it wasn't for Zephyrus and Ganymede's quick thinking with the runes and Seals. Since then even if he is the GM for the Japanese server he goes to the United States Server to check Illu's progress himself. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Masamune Date's 6 Swords *Wyvern Tear *Gorgon's Claw *Dragon's Fang *Uroboros *Tiamat *Alastor Magatama necklace: A talisman he has that he keeps around his neck he uses to carry around one of his spirit partners that he uses; it has the kanji for earth inscribed on it as it carries an elemental spirit, the spirit of earth . Masamune has two 'hidden' blades that he keeps in his dimensional pocket: Harusame : Harusame is a katana with a hilt wrapped in red cloth and a golden tsuba with indentions at the four corners and crescent markings on the sides of the blade. The scabbard is charcoal-black. Futunomitama no Turugi : it was once owned by a sword god and even though it is only made of rock, it is the perfect medium to create a sword oversoul. Fiction Powers Sengoku Basara Masamune has the sword techniques of Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara Shaman King Masamune can perform Oversoul, and other shaman abilities belonging to Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru . Naruto Under the eyepatch Masamune has Uchiha Obito's Sharingan in his left eye only, allowing him to use Kamui and has the ability become intangibility by teleporting parts of his body allowing him to avoid damage or have objects/people pass through him. Original Power Sprite Summon Masamune has the ability to summon Zashiki-Warashi, or child spirits to help him with his work on the servers like scouting around or to actually do some of his work for him. Though he usually gives them easy tasks since they are known to be pranksters and could get him in trouble if they purposly mess up on a paper he was suppose to do himself. Sprite Transformation When in battle Masamune can summon the sprites once more but can give them energy to transform them into adult forms for a little while. Not all sprites are the same as when they're in their adult forms can range from classic Japanese folklore to other samurai legends. Master Soul As a Game Master, Masamune is able to utilize Master Soul, which is a physical, spiritual manisfestation that is a powerful being strong enough to take down an entire army of 1000 many times over. Think of it as the FFW version of a Bankai. Master Soul: Legendary Samurai Yagyuu Master Soul Armarment Master Soul Armarment is a special technique used by Master Soul users to combine with their Master Souls, transforming the Master Soul itself into an armour of sorts. Master Soul Weapon Masamune can also use Master Soul Weapon in which he compresses Yagyu into the form of a stylized glowing katana. Music Themes Battle theme: A Song of Storm and Fire (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) Gallery ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Administration Category:Admin Category:Game Master Category:Earth Category:Lightning